


Rose Quartz killed Pink Diamond... right?

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Could've been longer, F/F, I WISH IT WAS LONGER, The Trial, Was stupid, dammit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Everyone reacts differently to traumatic events.





	Rose Quartz killed Pink Diamond... right?

**Author's Note:**

> A couple gripes during the trial. Not a popular opinion but Steven annoyed me throughout this entire bomb. I hate the self-sacrifice troupe. It saves no one and makes things worse. Good Job, Steven. Good job for making your moms and dad worry, for being stupid enough to plead for Lars' life and the Earth's safety in exchange for you. Does it cross your mind that the Diamond's, especially Yellow, simply don't care? They have you, they can use you as bait or worse just pull out your gem and use it to traumatize Pearl and the others or worse. Idiot.

_"IT WAS A SWORD!!"_

How?... How does Blue know it was a sword? And why isn't White here today? She knew there would be a trial. She knew-- 

_"Yellow. Did you see anything?" Pink's gem shatters to the ground as a white blade is put back into its scabbard. How could.. Yellow doesn't understand. Everything hurts. Her head. Her heart..._

_"No." Why is she feeling this?_

_"Who killed Pink Diamond?" Yellow can't see straight. She's too dizzy. Pink is... dead? Since when? What are these... shards at her feet?_

_"Did I... do this?" She falls to her knees and holds her head before reaching out and picking up the shards. "Yes," the cold voice says, "but you are going to blame it on Rose Quartz. The gem who started this rebellion." With Pink dead there will be war. The ship lands and Blue Diamond races toward them. The white blade is now pink. White pretends to cry and Blue falls for it._

"..it was one of you!" The fingers point and Yellow snaps out of it. No one can know that she... she poofs the Blue Zerkon before striking her own. They can't know. Blue stands up and yells at Yellow, telling her to restrain herself. But there's no point to this trial. Just kill Rose Quartz and be done with it. Let no one know. 

"I'm sorry, Blue.." Yellow looks at her distraught companion, "I just.. I want this to be done so we can move on." 

**Author's Note:**

> I get it, he's a kid, this is a kids show but I absolutely despise the self-sacrifice thing in shows, in movies, video games, etc. And no one points out these flaws. Ever. And watch, they'll get back to Earth, Him an Lars, maybe a new gem, and Steven won't learn shit unless the plot calls for it.


End file.
